


All Bite, No Bark (But My Boyfriend Takes Care of That)

by SilvershadowDimensional



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hugs, I'm Sorry, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Vampire Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron), author feels vague regret, im trying friendos, im trying ok, klance, uwu, vampires are meanies here, well atleast most of them, why are these boys such a mess, yes nyma's twin's name is her name backwards dont judge me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvershadowDimensional/pseuds/SilvershadowDimensional
Summary: Hi! You may have heard of me, my name is Lance McClain Serrano. This is the story of how I broke just about every rule in the vampiric society, except the most important one…..And then I went on to break that one too…Ancients help me.Wait, vampires are ancients….Oh, shi-





	1. So this is how it all began....

1

(Lance)

“Hey, cutie!”

“Hey Lance,” Nyma replied, amused. Familiar with our typical routine, she jogged over to me. She held coffee in her right hand, her left switching off her phone. Her heels clacked quietly on the concrete sidewalk, louder than the few cars driving around on this early Saturday morning.

“How’s your man? Rolo, right?” I asked as she approached. I noticed her eyes looked more tired than usual, and I immediately regretted asking.

“Off doing something. Or  _ someone, _ ” she hissed, good mood falling. Nyma and Rolo had been on and off for the past couple of months. One of them was always cheating on the other in “revenge” or whatever. I didn’t really understand, but I comforted Nyma often in midnight calls filled with bitter tears.

Nyma shook her head and smiled again.

“How’s  _ your _ love life, ‘loverboy’?” Nyma grinned. I rolled my eyes at the question she hadn’t failed to ask every day for the past three years. She often reminded me of….

_ Best not to think about that Lance. Let 2009 stay in 2009. _

“Same as always, Nyma,” I winked at her, dispelling any sadness in my mind.

“Ah, Lance. For someone who can flirt and charm anyone in this world, you are  _ too single. _ ”

“I don’t think being ‘ _ too single _ ’ is a thing.”

“Well, it is now. Since you exist,” she nudged me playfully. “Come on! Look there’s a pretty girl right there!”

_ A flash of white hair, big blue eyes… _

“Haha, nope!” I pulled her along, my head flicking away from the pretty petite girl who brought back too many memories. I watched Nyma blink at me, confused before she moved on. She continued questioning me of random passers, who looked at us, confused. We wandered on until we finally hit our apartment building.

“How about her? Her? Her? Him? Her? Wait-him?” As we walked into the elevator. Nyma watched my eyes, her own widening, as I stared at the man she pointed out. “Him?!” Nyma laughed before winking at me, but it faltered as I shook my head, staring at the back of the man’s head.

He was turned, his raven hair flowing in what almost seemed like a-

“Is that a quiznaking mullet?” I muttered quietly, confused. Nyma continued staring at me, seeing my lips moving, but hearing nothing. Her eyes narrowed, and I ignored her.

The man seemed….strange. He was off-putting in a way I couldn’t describe, and yet it felt so familiar. I racked my brain, trying to recall what was so familiar about him. So lost in my thoughts, I didn’t realize I was staring at him until Nyma shook my arm and I found the man’s eyes glaring back at me.

_ Deep purple eyes like the cosmos themselves were trapped inside them. _

“Holy shit, Lance! You- _ Your cheeks are red! What? I didn’t even know you could blush! _ ” Nyma whispered to me, teasing.

The man blinked, his head twitching slightly before he smiled, a tiny little- _ cute, no stop it brain _ \- grin and he looked away, his own cheeks pink.

“I- _I’m not blushing Nyma, shut up!_ ” I hissed back. She gave me a ‘yeah right, sure’ look - _Nyma is surprisingly good at speaking with her expressions, its a little terrifying_ \- before pulling me out of the elevator.

I hadn’t even noticed we had reached the 13th floor.

For an immortal being with impeccable memory and perfect observational skills, I was sorely failing at being who I was supposed to be.

Lost in my thoughts again, Nyma sighed and pushed me forward. I flinched and gave her a sheepish smile before I walked.

Then - _ again Lance, you really have to start noticing stuff!- _ I realized that the - _ cute, wait not! Not cute he’s hot~ wait NO! _ \- the guy was walking out too. He seemed to notice my presence at the same time I did. He turned to me, his eyes widening for a second, before narrowing.

Did I mention this specific floor of the building was reserved specifically for - considering the lack of a better word - monsters?

“ _ I knew it, _ ” he growled, standing taller. “Vampires.”

My shocked expression turned to hurt before I quickly glared at him. He seemed to catch the look nonetheless and seemed to back off slightly. Though it was too late.

“Well,  _ cheese _ . There’s only one,  _ me.  _ Chill out,  _ werewolf. _ ”

He growled slightly at me, while Nyma slowly backed off. I hissed back.

Well, I knew there was something off about him.

Damn, and I thought he was cute too.


	2. A little background....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, don't worry, we'll get back to the story in a bit :D. Here's a little vague background to our dear boy's life so far. Enjoy! :)

Maybe we should rewind a bit.

Juuuust a little bit.

I’m Lance, Lance Mcclain Serrano, and I’m your friendly neighborhood vampire!  
I’m literally probably the only friendly vampire. What fun.

My best friends are Nyma Sale and Hunk Garrett. Nyma and I dated a long time ago. She was the first one I dated after I’d been…. Turned. We both decided we were better as friends.  
Nyma is a regular human- actually scratch the regular part, she’s a huge weirdo. Besides her personality, she can see spirits, also known as ghosts. 

She once had a twin sister, Amyn, with the same abilities. Keyword: once. Amyn disappeared a year ago. We don’t talk about her much.

Hunk is an angel. Both figuratively as well as literally. He is descended from an angel who decided to come to Earth for…. fun times, lets say. He’s pretty strong, by my standards, and can summon his pure white wings at will- they look amazing!

The three of us live on the thirteen floor of the Voltron apartment complex. Well, Nyma actually doesn’t. She and her sister have- or had?- a place at the twin building across from mine, the Coalition complex. She doesn’t stay there often.  
I’ve been with them for the past three years now, and life has been...pretty okay since then.  
Let’s not talk about before…. It's not the best story.

Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find out eventually, just wait and see.  
Well, that’s all for now I suppose. I hope you enjoy my upcoming misery!  
Just kidding, it will all end well.  
Hopefully.

Oh, I forgot to mention: I’m only 21 years old.  
What, did you think I was 200? Eh, I’d still be hot. ;)

Until next time, mortals and others!  
Lancey-Lance out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we'll get back to the hot werewolf in the next chap. See ya in a bit!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first published Voltron fic! I'm a little scared. I hope you love this though, I had this random idea at midnight and thought I should write it? Hope you enjoy, I love y'all uwu  
> ~Sil  
> (I'll try to update often, sorry if I don't lol)


End file.
